


The Grumpy Hufflepuff

by Nerdy_fangirl_57



Series: Sterek Bingo '17 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awesome Laura Hale, Blushing, Cold Weather, Fluff, Getting Together, Grumpy Derek Hale, Hufflepuff Derek, M/M, POV Derek, Scarves, Slytherin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_fangirl_57/pseuds/Nerdy_fangirl_57
Summary: Laura hid Derek's scarf. It's snowing. Hogwarts has never seen such an angry Hufflepuff walk through it's corridors.





	The Grumpy Hufflepuff

Derek was going to kill Laura.

She knows how much he hates the cold and yet she decides to be the biggest jerk to ever live and _hide his scarf_ when she knew it was going to snow the next day.

So, yeah, it’s no wonder that Derek feels more pissed off than usual which seems to have scared the hell out of some first years in his house this morning when he woke up.

Derek still doesn’t understand why people are so shocked when they realize he’s a Hufflepuff, it’s not like being cheerful and happy all the time is a requirement to get sorted into Hufflepuff, just because he’s not smiling 24/7 doesn’t mean he’s any less of a Hufflepuff.

He just doesn’t like people.

Especially Laura. She’s the worst.

When Derek arrived to his potions class he was in a particularly bad mood after having to get snow out of his eyebrows, so to make matters even worse, Stiles thought it would be a good idea to sit next to Derek today.

It’s not like the thought of Stiles sitting next to him in potions upset Derek, he always enjoys when the talkative Slytherin spends time with him.

They’ve had at least one class together since they were 1st years and Derek would be lying if he said he didn’t find the Slytherin utterly adorable with his constant chatter and spastic flailing accompanied by dazzling whiskey colored eyes and a mischievous smirk that does _not_ make Derek’s heart pound whenever he sees it.

Not that the Hufflepuff would ever let anyone know of his feelings for Stiles. It would be a complete disaster if Laura ever found out about his little crush on the Slytherin, besides, it’s not like Stiles would ever return his feelings.

Surely the young wizard was just talking to Derek during some of the classes they had together out of pity.

“Hey sourwolf! Congrats on looking grumpier than usual, I didn’t think that was possible.” Stiles joked with a carefree smile on his face.

Derek’s face stayed blank. “It’s cold.”

“Well you’re bundled up pretty nicely. The only thing missing is a scarf to complete the ‘I hate winter’ look you’re clearly going for.”

“Laura hid my scarf.” The Hufflepuff grumbled.

Stiles blinks for a moment. “Why would she do that?”

Derek scowls at the thought of his older sister. “She’s mean.”

Stiles loses it as he starts laughing hysterically in the middle of class until he is driven to the point of tears.

Derek doesn’t really understand what was so funny but he finds it impossible to resist the urge to smile when Stiles is laughing so gleefully right beside him.

When class ended and it was time to leave to their other scheduled class Derek couldn’t help but scowl at the snow outside. It was somehow colder than it was in the morning and Derek did not appreciate it.

It should be illegal to hide someone’s scarf.

He’s so focused on trying to make the snow melt under his intense gaze that he doesn’t even notice Stiles coming from behind him until the young wizard is wrapping something around his neck.

Derek looks down to find a Slytherin scarf wrapped cozily around his very cold neck and turns back only to come face to face with a smiling Stiles.

“Since you seem so upset about your scarf I figured you could use mine as a substitute.” The Slytherin gives him a brief once over. “Green is a good color on you actually. It brings out your eyes.”

And with that the speckled beauty walked down the corridor to his next class, leaving a speechless Derek in his wake.

If the Hufflepuff spent the rest of the day with his nose buried in the soft fabric of the scarf just to keep smelling the scent of Stiles that lingered, it was nobody’s business but his own.

Within him taking only a handful of steps into the dining hall Laura was plastered by his side with an all too knowing gleam in her eyes.

He should have known better than to walk in with a Slytherin scarf around his neck.

“So,” she said, going for innocent but missing by a mile, “where’d you get that scarf Der-bear?”

Derek shrugged. “Someone.”

The Gryffindor hummed. “And does this someone have a name?”

“Not one I’d ever tell you.”

Laura smirked. “It’s Stilinski’s isn’t it.”

Derek didn’t say anything. No matter what he said Laura would use it as ammunition.

Her smirk only grew as his silence dragged on. “You’re adorable you know? Acting all big and bad when you’re really nothing but a big teddy bear crushing on the Slytherin Prince.”

The Hufflepuff scowled and ignored her for the rest of the day. She reached new levels of annoying to try to get his attention but Derek persevered and managed to refrain from acknowledging her existence.

The next day he went up to Stiles with the intention of returning his scarf even though Derek wanted to keep it more than anything. Stiles just let him borrow it yesterday because he was complaining during class about it being cold, he probably wants his scarf back now that Derek found his.

The Slytherin smiled when he caught sight of Derek. “Hi sourwolf! To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Derek tried not to stare at the dazzling smile on the other wizard’s face for too long. “Here.” Derek said while thrusting the Slytherin scarf into Stiles’ face.

The young wizard scrunched up his face in confusion. “Dude, you can keep it. I wasn’t expecting you to give it back.”

“But it’s your only scarf.”

Stiles simply shrugged. “I can always get another one.”

Before Derek knew what he was doing, he found himself taking off his own scarf and wrapping it around Stiles.

“Then keep mine.”

The Slytherin blinked, looking at a complete loss, before a light blush dusted his cheeks and a shy smile tugged on his lips.

Derek was surprised the other boy didn’t just tell him no and give the scarf back to him, instead, Stiles ducked his head and mumbled a small ‘thank you’ under his breath.

The Hufflepuff felt the tips of his ears burn at the sight before him before allowing a faint ‘you’re welcome’ to slip his lips as he left to take his seat.

Him and Stiles wear each other’s scarves every day after that. They never talk about it and everything between them seems to have gone back to normal with the exception of a few more hidden glances added into the mix.

The one thing that has changed has been the way the other students perceive them. Apparently everyone thinks they’re dating now and it annoys Derek to no end.

Not because he doesn’t _want_ to date Stiles but because of how _adorable_ everyone thinks it is.

People just can’t stop talking about how the cute Hufflepuff that glares at everyone and looks like he’s constantly contemplating murder got with the trickster Slytherin that talks too much and knows how to best piss off every member of the Hogwarts staff without ever actually getting in trouble.

Derek isn’t _cute_ okay? He just isn’t. If anyone is cute in their so called relationship it’s Stiles.

The Slytherin casts the Serpensortia Spell just to play with the little snakes he creates and calls them his ‘wittle sneks’ and if that isn’t the definition of adorable Derek doesn’t know what is.

It’s a few days later when Stiles sits next to him in potions again.

“I’m so sorry.”

Derek blinks. Stiles has never apologized for sitting next to him before, he just, did it.

“For what?” The Hufflepuff inquires.

Stiles’ face turns red. “People have been… well I guess… Okay so there’s a rumor going around that we’re together and everyone believes it.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I know that.”

“I swear I didn’t- wait… you know?”

The wizard simply nods.

Stiles blinked owlishly. “And you’re not upset by this?”

“No.” Derek stated. “Uh, are you?”

“What? No of course not! If anything I just wish it _wasn’t_ just a rumor.”

Stiles seemed to have realized what came out of his mouth because he flails so hard he almost slaps Derek in the face and his mouth falls open as if he wants to say something but can’t finding the right words.

“Bloody hell! I didn’t mean that- well, I _did_ mean that but I know you don’t want to do anything of the sort with me and that’s completely okay! I just let my mouth get away from me, you know, dysfunctional brain-to-mouth filter and all that. You can forget I said any of that, in fact, _I’ll_ forget I said any of that. Now it’s forgotten, see? It’s so forgotten I don’t even know what we’re talking about right now. Hi Derek how are you? Do you remember what we were talking about just now? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

The Hufflepuff couldn’t help it, he laughed, causing Stiles’ lips to turn downward in a slight pout that should not be as adorable as Derek thinks it is.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says in between soft chuckles, “it’s just I’ve never seen you so flustered before. It’s cute.”

“Cute?” The Slytherin asks, looking dumbfounded. “I am a _Slytherin_ , I am not _cute_. I’m offended you would even think that.”

Derek shrugs. “I’ve always thought you were cute.”

Wait.

Oh no.

Stiles looks up at him at that, blinking continuously as if making sure he was actually experiencing this. “You… you think I’m cute?”

Derek is about to take it back, say he didn’t mean it like that, but then he looks at Stiles and finds huge whiskey colored eyes staring back at him with wonder and what appears to be hope shinning inside them.

The Hufflepuff finds himself nodding slowly, his face heating up the longer those gorgeous eyes look at him, and can’t help the way his heart skips a beat when a brilliant smile lights up Stiles’ face.

A moment passes before the Slytherin whispers, “I think you’re cute too.”

Derek wishes he could say his smile was as blinding as Stiles’ but it was small and shy, nothing more than a slight tug of lips.

Stiles didn’t seem to mind though, his smile widen more, which Derek could have sworn was impossible.

“So, uh,” Stiles starts nervously, “you want to, maybe, go on a date sometime?”

“Yeah, yeah I’d… I’d like that.”

Maybe he should be embarrassed by how breathless his voice sounded in that moment but Derek couldn’t care less, not when Stiles is looking at him like he’s the most amazing thing in the world.

After a moment of hesitation, Derek holds his hand out to Stiles, butterflies swarming his stomach when the Slytherin interlaced their fingers together and let Derek lead them down the corridor.

When the wind picked up Stiles huddled closer to Derek until the Slytherin was nearly glued to the other wizard’s side.

Maybe the cold wasn’t as bad as Derek originally thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please send comments and kudos ;)


End file.
